<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by ddaeng_yoonseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814609">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng_yoonseok/pseuds/ddaeng_yoonseok'>ddaeng_yoonseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng_yoonseok/pseuds/ddaeng_yoonseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FB (acc name: Theodosia JH) Enjoy y'all</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FB (acc name: Theodosia JH) Enjoy y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-reposted-<br/>Burn</p>
<p>!!!PLAGIARISM IS A CRIME!!!<br/>(lowercase normal 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝚃𝚢𝚙𝚎𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝘴𝘵𝘺𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘴<br/>𝘐𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺<br/>The cast: <br/>Mitsuki Federovich as Alexander Hamilton<br/>Yours Truly (Lara) as Elizabeth Schuyler<br/>さくら (Rika) as Angelica Schuyler<br/>HADEUS (Jane) as Maria Reynolds)</p>
<p>𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝙱𝚞𝚛𝚗 // 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚋𝚊 𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚊𝚗, 𝙻𝚎𝚡𝚒 𝙻𝚊𝚠𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝙰𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝙰𝚜𝚏𝚊𝚛, 𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚒𝚊 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚁𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎 𝙰𝚗𝚗 𝙶𝚘</p>
<p>"mitsuki! me, fleurika, and the children a leaving for albany to visit my father. are you sure that you don't want to tag along?"</p>
<p>"i am sure my dearest lara. don't worry i will not bite into temptation. do not worry. enjoy your visit, my love. i will see you soon."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"auntie rika! something came in the mail along with the newspaper!" young phillip said as he ran into the schuyler-hamilton household holding a phamplet in his small hands.</p>
<p>"what is it dear?" she asked as she took the phamplet from his hands, what she saw left her in complete horror.</p>
<p>"mitsuki hamilton had an amourous relationship with one jane reynolds while his wife, lara schuyler-hamilton was on a trip."</p>
<p>"is it true auntie? did daddy commit infidelity?" phillip looked up at his aunt tears threathening to fall any secomd now.</p>
<p>"i-." rika began to speak but was cut off by lara entering the room.</p>
<p>"phillip my son! are you okay? who made you cry? rika what happened?" lara asked as she pulled phillip into her arms.</p>
<p>"lara... can we talk? in private in the living room." rika said as she went ahead to the living room </p>
<p>"oh okay sure. in the living room we go then." lara kissed her son's forehead before standing up and following her sister.</p>
<p>"is there anything wrong? was it about phillip crying?" lara asked as she sat down on the sofa staring at her sister's sombre expression.</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦." 𝘙𝘪𝘬𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.</p>
<p>𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚖𝚎 <br/>𝙵𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎<br/>𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎</p>
<p>𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 "𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘙𝘦𝘺𝘯𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴' 𝘗𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵" 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦.</p>
<p>"𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪 𝘏𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘙𝘦𝘺𝘯𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘺𝘭𝘦𝘳-𝘏𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱."</p>
<p>𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘑𝘢𝘯𝘦  𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥.</p>
<p>𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎?<br/>𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍, "𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝙸𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚞𝚜<br/>𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚗"</p>
<p>"𝘙-𝘙𝘪𝘬𝘢 𝘩-𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴..." 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦." 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘙𝘪𝘬𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯.</p>
<p>𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗<br/>𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴." 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 "𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥" 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯.</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢? 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦." 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳.</p>
<p>"𝘍𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘯." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘯.</p>
<p>𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢<br/>𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜, 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜</p>
<p>𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘹𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.</p>
<p>"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘵. </p>
<p>"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵." 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p>
<p>"𝘞𝘩𝘺? 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦.</p>
<p>𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, "𝘏𝘖𝘞 𝘞𝘈𝘚 𝘑𝘈𝘕𝘌 𝘙𝘌𝘠𝘕𝘖𝘓𝘋'𝘚 𝘉𝘌𝘋?! 𝘞𝘈𝘚 𝘐𝘛 𝘞𝘈𝘙𝘔𝘌𝘙 𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘚𝘖𝘍𝘛𝘌𝘙 𝘛𝘏𝘈𝘕 𝘖𝘜𝘙𝘚?!" </p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵. "𝘏-𝘩𝘰𝘸...?" </p>
<p>𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. "𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧!"</p>
<p>𝙸'𝚖 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚖𝚎<br/>𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝</p>
<p>𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳.</p>
<p>"𝘓𝘈𝘙𝘈 𝘞𝘏𝘈𝘛 𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘠𝘖𝘜—" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵.</p>
<p>𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎<br/>𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗</p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘋𝘖𝘕'𝘛 𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘞 𝘞𝘏𝘖 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘈𝘕𝘠𝘔𝘖𝘙𝘌!" 𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘷𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.</p>
<p>𝙸'𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗<br/>𝙸'𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗</p>
<p>𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳.</p>
<p>𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵.</p>
<p>𝘓𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩.</p>
<p>𝓘 𝓱𝓸𝓹𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓫𝓾𝓻𝓷...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>